


Good (Stupid) Idea

by ZCarter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCarter/pseuds/ZCarter
Summary: Sometimes, we don't think everything through. This is what happened to Maggie.





	

It has been a few weeks since they had started to hang out again. They didn't see each other as much as before, which made Maggie a little (very) sad but she understood that

Alex needed time and space to sort out her feelings. So Maggie was ready to give the brunette that and more if it meant for have her 'friend' back.

If she was being honest with herself, Maggie also had mixed feelings about the DEO agent. What she needed most right now was a friend to talk to, not a rebound, and she certainly didn't want Alex to be one. It wouldn't be fair to her, especially if it was her first relationship after coming out. Nonetheless, the young detective also had strong feelings for the young woman. Very strong feelings. With an intensity she had never felt before, but she didn't want to admit to herself that she was falling for Alex. Hard.

' _Talk about timing_ ' she thought sorely, taking a sip from her bottle.

Maggie was sitting at their usual bar. It was eleven at night and she had just gotten off work. She had came here to see if Alex might still be there but the agent was nowhere to be seen. The detective had resigned herself to order a drink and sit alone in a corner. 

After an hour and two beers, she started to think that it might be wise to go home and catch some sleep. That is when Alex came through the door. She looked like she was tired and in need of a drink. Maggie stayed still, thinking the other brunette would notice her while scanning the place. No such luck. Alex's face fell when she didn't see her friend. Maggie watched her walking towards the unattended pool table and start to place the balls to play a game on her own.

The detective didn't like to see her friend sad. She would give and do anything to make her happy again. An idea then popped into her mind. It was a good (stupid) idea. She would go behind Alex and surprise her.

She waited for the right moment. When Alex had her back to her and seemed focus on her next shot, Maggie got up and walked quickly towards the woman, her footsteps drowned by the noise of the other patrons. What the young detective didn't think about was Alex's reflexes. Her hand hadn't even touch the agent's shoulder and suddenly, she was slammed against the nearest wall, Alex's left hand to her throat and the other ready to punch whomever had disturbed her game. Unfortunately for her, Alex had also stuck a thigh between hers, making sure she would stay immobile and it was pressing to her core, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Alex's dark eyes immediately turned soft when she recognized her friend. She lowered her balled fist and put the hand holding Maggie by the neck on the wall beside her head. The detective released the breath she was holding. "Wow", she said, trying to relax, "Those are pretty damn good moves, Danvers."

"Oh my god! Maggie! I'm so sorry!" said Alex, realizing her mistake. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's fine, you just surprised me."

Even after her friend's affirmation, Alex started to check her neck to see if she had left a mark. The detective chuckled but quickly stopped, becoming fully aware of how close their bodies were pressed together.

"Alex!" The agent immediately looked up and locked eyes with to her. "I'm fine, I promise" she said with the softest smile she could manage considering the situation."Now, if you could just let me go..."

"Shit! Sorry" the brunette said, backing up a few feet and putting her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Tough day? You look on edge."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"That sucks. You wanna talk about it?" asked Maggie while straightening her jacket and stepping away from the wall. By looking at Alex's body language, she seemed more ashamed of almost beating her up than the fact that her leg had just been between Maggie's. ' _I wonder how she would have react If I had started to grind on that muscular thigh of hers... Come on, Sawyer! Get your head out of the gutter!_ '

"Not really" answered Alex, unaware of the mental struggle Maggie was having with herself. "Wanna play a game?"

"Nah, thanks. I'm pretty beat myself. I just wanted to say 'Hi' before going home." It was only half a lie.

"Oh, OK." Alex looked a little disappointed but she still smiled at Maggie. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Alex" said the detective with smile on her face before walking towards the exit at what she hoped was a normal pace. She really needed to get home. To take a long, cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> 'ok but what about maggie trying to suprise alex one day and she goes to hug alex from behind but gets slammed against a wall bc alex’s defensiveness and theyre botH just standing there with maggie pinned agaiNST THE WALL. i love this idea someone write a oneshot pLS' - Tumblr prompt


End file.
